1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earth engineering, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for supporting and/or raising a structure, such as a building or house, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Structures erected on the surface of the earth are subject to "settling" if constructed on unstable soil conditions. Settling typically causes the structure, as a whole, to be uneven relative to horizontal plane of the earth. In addition, settling may cause structural damage to the foundation of the structure and the structure itself. Consequently it has proven useful to devise ways to protect against settling and to provide a remedy in the event of settling.
Prior attempts to provide apparati and methods to solve the problem suffer several disadvantages. The typical approach is to drive a number of connected pipe sections into the ground adjacent to the structure and to then affix the uppermost end of the pipe sections to the foundation of the structure. A number of systems are directed toward shoring a foundation but do not provide for lifting of a settled foundation. Other systems provide no means for ensuring that driven pipes do not themselves settle at some future time.
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents, which relate generally to methods and apparati for reinforcing and raising foundations:
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE TITLE __________________________________________________________________________ 1,906,136 DAHREN 4/25/33 METHOD OF DRIVING PILE SHELLS 2,789,419 PICKMAN 4/23/57 METHOD FOR FORMING REINFORCED FOUNDATION PILES WITH AN ENLARGED BASE 2,853,858 MINTZ 9/30/58 METHOD OF STABILIZING FOUNDATIONS 2,982,103 REVESZ 5/2/61 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR UNDERPINNING A BUILDING 3,779,025 GODLEY et al. 12/18/73 PILE INSTALLATION 3,796,055 MAHONY 3/12/74 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR UNDERPINNING AND RAISING A BUILDING FOUNDATION 3,902,326 LANGENBACH, JR. 9/2/75 APPARATUS FOR AND METHOD OF SHORING A FOUNDATION 4,338,047 DAVID 7/6/82 SYSTEM FOR PIER UNDERPINNING OF SETTLING FOUNDATION 4,548,526 BULLIVANT 10/22/85 PILING METHOD 4,591,466 MURRAY 5/27/86 METHOD FOR POSITIONING AND STABILIZING A CONCRETE SLAB 4,634,319 MAY 1/6/87 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR LIFTING AND SUPPORTING STRUCTURES 4,673,315 SHAW et al. 1/16/87 APPARATUS FOR RAISING AND SUPPORTING A BUILDING 4,678,373 LANGENBACH, JR. 7/7/87 APPARATUS FOR AND METHOD OF SHORING A STRUCTURE 4,695,203 GREGORY 9/22/87 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SHORING AND SUPPORTING A BUILDING FOUNDATION 4,708,528 RIPPE 11/24/87 PROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR STABILIZING FOUNDATION 4,765,777 GREGORY 8/23/88 APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR RAISING AND SUPPORTING A BUILDING 4,907,916 HARTMAN 3/13/90 PRESSURE GROUTED PIER AND PIER INSERTING TOOL __________________________________________________________________________
Dahren relates to a method for driving down supporting piles intended for buildings or the like, and does not relate to raising a structure.
Pickman relates to a method and a device for forming foundation piles from reinforced concrete or the like which are provided with an enlarged base molded in the ground. Pickman does not relate to raising a structure.
Mintz relates generally to means for and method of stabilizing foundations of houses and buildings when, because of sub-soil settlement, failure of foundations occur.
Revesz relates to a method and apparatus for underpinning a building in which the building load is transferred to a supporting structure to prevent further settlement.
Godley et al. relates to the formation and driving of piles and more particularly, it concerns pile constructions which facilitate installation and bearing. Godley fills a driven hollow tube with flowable castable material and allows the material to harden before completing the pile driving process. No external grout bulb is formed.
Mahony pertains to a method and apparatus for underpinning and raising building foundations as, for example, where the soil has failed to maintain support of the building as may be caused by various circumstances.
Langenbach, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,326) relates to the apparatus for and a method of shoring the foundation of a building, and more particularly to such apparatus and method in which the shored foundation is directly supported by load supporting underground strata.
David relates generally to the shoring of foundations, and more specifically pertains to a method and arrangement of components for providing pier underpinning of settling foundations.
Bullivant concerns a piling method for providing piles beneath a previously built building which has been unstable.
Murray relates to means for positioning a slab and supporting it in the desired elevational position.
May relates to a system designed to lift and support structures, particularly buildings and the like which may have settled from their original desired position and need to be righted or leveled.
Shaw et al. relates to an apparatus and method for raising and supporting a building, and more particularly to such an apparatus and method in which pilings are used to support the foundations or concrete slab of a building.
Langenbach, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,373) relates generally to apparatus for and a method of shoring structures, such as foundations, and more particularly to such apparatus and method which effects such shoring by driving a pile down into the ground adjacent the structure to be shored.
Gregory (U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,203) relates to a method and apparatus for supporting and shoring building foundations and more particularly to a means for raising and supporting structural walls that have recessed due to shifting and/or weak supporting strata.
Rippe relates in general to foundations for building and similar structures, and more particularly to an apparatus and process for shoring such foundations.
Gregory (4,765,777) relates to an apparatus and method for raising and supporting a building, and more particularly to such an apparatus and method in which pilings are used to support the foundation or concrete slab of a building.
Hartman relates to an apparatus used for shoring building and other foundations, to a pressure grouted pier and to the method of forming that pier under such a foundation so as to add new support. Hartman does not relate to lifting of structures.
The related art does not appear to disclose the structure, operation, and result of the present invented method and apparatus. None of the related art discloses an apparatus and method for supporting and orienting a structure which include the elements described herein.